Talk:In Harmony's Way
Brian in this episode? Hi, has it been confirmed that Brian will appear in this episode (because you listed him as 'Also Appearing') or are you guessing? Doesn't bother me either way, but due to the "Life of Brian" plot summary and debut of Vinny, I'm just thinking that Brian may be killed off in "Life of Brian" (but obviously brought back at some point). Thanks :) -- 20:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) He's in the press release, but it is more of an educated guess since that is never guaranteed with the major characters. I give it about a 98% chance though. Chris and Meg are longer odds. Any rumor of Brian's death is a non-issue as it simply won't last past "Life of Brian". --Buckimion (talk) 21:04, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Anyone realize that - unless he is brought back - this could be the first ever episode where Brian isn't seen? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually, look close--Brian is visible in the photo collage in the kitchen scenes. A little Easter egg to say, "Yeah, I'll be back", I think. He's not been forgotten. I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 07:43, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Well aware of the implications and highly doubt he will be back this episode despite the fervent hopes of fanboys. After all, this is a Peter & Quagmire episode and there isn't even a discussion of a "B" plot. --Buckimion (talk) 15:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 00:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Subplot? They haven't revealed the subplot...I have wondered if this was intentional because it could spoil if Brian is in it or not More likely there simply isn't a subplot. Wouldn't be the first time. --Buckimion (talk) 00:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Why does Peter do that thing at the end of the episode? ZanyDragon (talk) 23:36, December 9, 2013 (UTC) From being famous to being a nobody with an "annoying" family again. Not that difficult to figure out. --Buckimion (talk) 23:39, December 9, 2013 (UTC) A nobody? ZanyDragon (talk) 23:54, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Relatively speaking, yes. --Buckimion (talk) 23:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Peter shoots himself but is set to return... yet Brian doesn't return from the last episode? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 18:23, December 11, 2013 (UTC) That is why nothing is canon, only to suit the writer's whims. See the first paragraph in the policy pages. --Buckimion (talk) 18:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I have never liked Simon and Garfunkel. I don't think Seth MacFarlane should've included them or any of their songs in this show. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Brian still in the episode? OK, the fact that the press seemed to confirm he would appear, and that the actual page listed him as appearing before the episode aired, and that the trailer for season 12 listed this episode as coming after a different episode (not Life of Brian), makes me think there's a very strong chance that Brian was in this episode when it was originally produced, but was simply animted over with Vinny, and some of the other characters given dialogue to match Vinny's part. Is there anywhere we can get some clarification on this? LifeofBrian (talk) 00:52, April 14, 2015 (UTC) The press releases are only semi-reliable, and even less than usual this year. They pretty much list all of the main characters every episode no matter who actually shows up. And no, Seth & the staff made it clear that Vinny's three episode run was it. --Buckimion (talk) 00:59, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Good points. However, I still suspect otherwise, and have written a blog post on why. LifeofBrian (talk) 01:25, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Which will not be permitted. You want to act like a fanboy, go find a fan board. We only present facts here. This episode is a closed topic. --Buckimion (talk) 01:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC)